A Reason To Live
by LuvaGal
Summary: Why did I rate it R? I dunno......Anyway...It's about Harry and how he feels about being "The Boy Who Lived" and suprise suprise! No Draco/Harry! I'm so proud...please r


I wrote this about 4 weeks ago....nothing interesting though...I wouldn't read it if I were you.But i'm not you so go right ahead if you want....  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Title~A Reason To Live  
Author~LuvaGal (with my stupid self.....)  
Rating~R (why did I rate it like that?)  
Pairing~None  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Family  
  
That simple word brings tears to his eyes.Emerald eyes that are now dead and empty.Emerald eyes that are filled with tears every night.Emerald eyes that have lost their special glow.He has lost his special glow.Harry Potter,The Boy Who Lived.He curses that name.Curses that name and everything that comes with it.Why? Because it brings him nothing but sorrow and woe.  
  
They say he's lucky.That he should be happy.Proud even.But they never went through it.Never went through not knowing their parents,Never went through having no friends,just admirers.Never went through the pain.The ever lasting pain that plagues him.The memory of his parents,of their death.His dream invaded with dreadful memories of that fateful night.  
  
Green eyes roam the area.Taking in every detail as a boy sits in the grass.He doesn't seem to notice that it's raining,and if he does he doesn't show it.A frail,thin boy of 15,Harry Potter hates his life.Hates what he goes through.In everyone's eyes he is a celebrity.He could care less....Damn them all.Damn them for seeing him as nothing more than "The Boy Who Lived".Damn them for believing that the rememberance of his now dead parents does not haunt him.Damn them for being them.So clueless....idiotic even.  
  
Love  
  
A word that Harry cursed just as much as his title.What love did he have? The love of adoring fans who wanted nothing more than to get into his pants? That wasn't love and Harry knew it....Knew it was a lie.A story made up to keep him quiet about how he really felt.But could he keep quiet for long?  
  
Friendship  
  
Harry yearned for this...for real friendship.Of course,Ron and Hermione were there,but they didn't understand either.No one understood.No one *wanted* to understand.Was this what Hell was like? Was it simply a place where lonliness and despair was everywhere? Where you had no real friends? No real family? Harry supposed that it was.This was Hell...the *real* Hell.  
  
Raven colored hair,soaked by rain.Pale skin with droplets of water falling from it.A pair of glasses,settled upon the depressed,yet handsome face of a young man.This was Harry Potter now.This was what all of the so called "Happiness" had drove him to.  
  
A soft sigh escaped pink,and delicate lips.A sigh of sadness....of needing.The needing of a normal life.Of real friends and family.What Harry would never have.Would never come close to having.Taunts and begging fans surrounded him and it sickened him.Sickened him with a passion.Girls throwing themselves at him,expecting him to shag them the first chance that he got.This was not Harry Potter.  
  
Harry Potter was a boy who didn't give a fuck anymore.He gave up not to long ago.Cedric's death finished him. He had killed someone.Truly killed someone.And it had made things so much worse.So..so much worse.Jokes and whispers all around.Driving him to insanity.Depriving him of the need to live.The need to go on.There was no one to turn to....there never was to begin with.  
  
Damn Voldemort.Damn him for taking away whatever chance that Harry had for having a normal life.Harry prayed that Voldemort would just die and make everyone happy.His death would stop the sex driven girls and the annoying whispers and rumors.Harry knew it would.But he couldn't kill Voldemort himself...No. Soemoen else had to do it.Someone else had to take the glory.Someone else had to have Harry's life.  
  
No one would though.Harry knew this as well.He sighed once again,his green eyes now on the ground.Why was he still allowing himself to live?Why didn't he just kill himself and go to his parents? Why? And that's when it hit him...  
  
Revenge  
  
Revenge on Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort had done this.Killed his parents and made him famous.By killing Voldemort,the fame may not go away,but the pain will.Having avenged his parents' death,the pain will vanish.Everything will be okay. The crazed girls and the annoying teasing will be nothing.Harry smiled,for now...he had a reason to go on.  
  
A reason to fight  
  
A reason to hope  
  
A reason to live 


End file.
